What Has Become Of Me?
by Rei Ant
Summary: An unlikely person has met with a strange fate. Given time and the love of someone she holds dear, will she reconstruct her life? Or will she give herself un-required and unintentional pain?
1. Epilogue: Crazy American Movies

_**An unlikely person has met with a strange fate. Given time and the love of someone she holds dear, will she reconstruct her life? Or will she give herself un-required and unintentional pain?**_

**A.N: **Ah yes. I've decided to post an R story. Please kiddies, don't read on. This story may contain lemons, limes, hetro (guy X girl), yuri (girl X girl), yaoi (guy X guy, sexual references, language use, drug use and all a matter of strange stuff in later chapters. This particular chapter is fairly lame (as all chapters will be in context), but contains language and the use of prostitution and strippers. As will most chapters I'd assume.

If you don't like any of the things above, please leave now.

And yes, there is shoujo ai (girl's love), but tell us all something we don't know.

Mind you this isn't some weird kind of porn. Go look somewhere else if that's what you want.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Card Captor Sakura in any way. Neither have I met anyone who knows or does.

_**Epilogue: Crazy American Movies Can't Hold Much Truth**_

* * *

She had no idea how she had reached this point. 

_Liar_.

She knew exactly how she reached this point.

It wasn't pretty.

When she was younger, she thought this only happened in those movies her brother watched. As she got into her teens, when she was actually allowed into the cinema to see such movies, she thought the actors weak for playing such roles. As if Richard Gere would want hooker Julia Roberts. Who would want to play a stripper or a hooker anyway? Stupid movies…especially those American ones. Things just weren't that way. Playing such a role was really dirty. Like those repulsive X-rated movies she'd seen on request from Syaoran. He really was a sick boy sometimes, especially when he hit puberty. Damn Syaoran. Maybe that was why he'd wandered so far from her. Just thinking about it made her want to hurl.

She wondered why she missed him through.

_Bastard. _

She really did hate herself. This wasn't the life she'd always desired. Her childhood best friend wouldn't have believed her. She always thought she was headed for the big time.

_Yeah, I hit the big time all right._

She missed her most of all. She found herself thinking of her often, mostly when she was feeling down about her life and needed the cheering up that her bestie always gave her with a smile. She was a sweet girl.

She wondered also what happened to her. After she had managed to get expelled from her home, she never heard from the girl again. It was sad since they were so close. They were even blood, cousins to be exact.

She had been through stressful times before, but her teen years really spun her into a downward spiral. The beginning of the end. The beginning of life in a new country. In one of the most detestable jobs she knew.

Kinomoto Sakura was a stripper and a prostitute.

* * *

Seemingly unlikely, yes. Will it be good bases for a new story? Maybe? No? Yes? Review and tell me!! 

Please? #cute kitty eyes#

… # Rei Ant # …


	2. Surgil's Club

**A.N:** The concept of this story is strange, indeed. It's meant to show how bad things can get before they get better. I'm not an ecchi, wanting Sakura to be a stripper for my own benefit. She's just gotten herself into a lot of trouble, which will be explained in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CCS. Rights belong to those that do.

_**Chapter One: Surgil's Club

* * *

**_

It would be dark, if not for the bright flashing lights swirling around. Mostly made of purples, greens, reds, they did not light much, the dark corners not even touched. These corners were filled with mostly men, with the exception of a few women, sitting on lounges, keeping distance from each other. Some were occupied with the other girls, some drowning in alcohol, other watching the girls on stage; drool forming at the corners of their mouths. 

The background music of the large room was full of beats and energetic tone, instrumental. Sakura sighed as the lights went out, through the moans and laughing only went down a few decibels. The music changed to a slow track and the lights focused to certain point on the stage. Sakura stood in the shadows in an unoccupied corner of the room, as a girl came from behind the curtain, singing in a breathy tone. Sakura shook her head in disgust. It was just another of Sugil's 'hopeful singers and or actresses'. This one was just like any other. She looked the same, danced the same, even sung the same as the ones before her. According to Surgil these were the upper society 'courtesans', using the old, fancy term for a prostitute. Sakura wondered were he picked this one up.

Again sighing, she crossed to some of the tables, shrugging off advances from the customers with a sly smile and taking their glasses. Making her round all the way up to the bar, she stepped inside and slid the glasses into the dishwasher and filled the small jars lining the counter with more mints and chocolate. The other girls liked better the taste of fresh mint then some of the alcohol consumed and the chocolate was to increase the customer's sex drive. Meaning in short, they'd spend more money.

"Hey, Sue-kie, give us a margarita, will ya? I'm all dry!" said the gruff voice of a man as he sat in a seat in front of Sakura. She smiled and gave him the drink, through with as little alcohol content as possible. Through his speech still was understandable, Sakura knew from experience that he was already drunk.

"Bad day at work, eh? Drinking so much won't help ya know" Sakura said calmly, her Japanese accent thick. It wasn't as if he would care what she said anyway.

"It's always a bad day at work, Suuuee-kie" he said smile dumbly at her. Sakura flinched slightly as he reached up to grab her breast, squeezing it hard.

"Yuuuoo k'no, I'd pay extra for a little bite from you, Suuee-kie" he said, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura shivered. She hated it when customers talked like that or grabbed her. She took a deep breath and calmly took his hand from her breast and laid it next to his glass. She smiled, through inside still a little bit shook. You would think she'd be used to it by now. It wasn't like it was the first time.

"Sorry, Jimmy-boy. I gotta go on now," Sakura said as another girl entered the bar, stacked full of glasses. She slid past the girl and exited through the little door of the bar into the back area.

"I'll be watchin' for ya Suuuee-kiee!" yelled 'Jimmy' behind her. She walked forwards to the change room, slipping in between the other girls. She didn't talk to many of her workmates. They weren't exactly the friendliest to talk to. When they did, it was mostly because they were full on drunk, hadn't gotten any that night or were a lesbian. The girls were mostly 'things' picked up on the streets whilst still 'pretty', chain smokers, addicts to all matter of things or cases that Surgil felt sorry for. Sakura couldn't think of anyone who was remotely like her, these girls all seemed to have troubled childhoods, whilst Sakura's was relatively laid-back and easy. Through Sakura had tried drugs in the past, she really did despise the habit and could not think why on earth anyone would want to take it up. Unfortunately, smoking she got from friends back home and she couldn't shake it off, no matter how much she tried. She supposed it was the chronic smoke inhalation at the 'club'. Wasn't exactly a healthy atmosphere. The bird would probably die in here before it died in the mineshafts.

Sakura's little area was most likely the cleanest of the whole dressing room, save for the mirror, an ancient soul, who she had to share with several other girls beside her. It was fogged up at this minute with smoke and deep, peeling watermarks. It's bulbs around the frame, like the ones you see in Hollywood movies were nearly all busted and the one left would not have shed much more light then a cigarette lighter down on gas.

Shuffling through her clothes rack, she found her outfit and changed out of her Japanese school outfit. Surgil said it made her look young, innocent and was part of her culture, which turned some of the customers on. Sakura wasn't impressed. If she had she gone through with school, made it all the way to university maybe, she wouldn't have been surprised to wear it. Sakura had quit school at 14…not long after junior high started. Wearing it here wasn't only ironic, but slightly immoral.

Sakura struggled to do her hair in the dim light. It was always an effort to put this certain outfit on. This one was Surgil called "Game Pieces". Surgil styled all the outfits to the certain girl and for this one Sakura could tell he went all out. For her short mini skirt, it was a chessboard, with a few figures including both queens stuck on 'certain' squares. Her bra was a Go board, with more intentional place putting of Go pieces. She even had tiny RPG game characters on her g-string. Her biggest worry was the giant pink dice she had to secure to her head. It gave a nice look to the outfit, but they were incredibly heavy. This didn't mean Sakura _liked_ the outfit. She wasn't born to do this job. She just _had_ to, to survive. There weren't any other options for a girl with her track record.

Getting out on stage was the hardest part. She had never been very good with crowds; she'd never really had any talents to share. That had always been Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol's jobs.

_Tomoyo with her sweet voice, Syaoran with his brash outbursts and sport technique, Eriol who was perfect in everything…_

_They were all perfect in their own way._

Behind the curtain she could breath properly if she stuck to corners, she wouldn't have to talk to any of the others that way too. All she would have to do is wait.

Then the upbeat music would start and she would have to push through when her name was called, like some kind of beauty pageant contestant.

"Our very own Asian Beauty - 'pop 'er cherry!' - Sue-kei!" announced Surgil, a heavyset Italian, holding out his chunky hand to lead her out. She took it graciously, blushing and squinting against the hard, focused light, walking to her appropriate place on the stage. Then the lights dimmed and her mind flew somewhere else. Right now she had to concentrate on looking sexy, not falling over or hurting herself on the pole. It wasn't fun. It was work.

Some people work in offices. They sit in their chairs, in front of computers all day. They work mechanically, getting the job done as soon as possible, to then go home and do what they wanted to do. Thy let there minds drift off somewhere, let work take over.

Sakura felt the same way, through her line of work much differed. All she wanted work to end so she could go home.

An hour she was on, a girl can't dance for more then two. She then got dressed in more modest clothing, got on the late bus with a nod to the driver, sat there staring out the window. She opened the door to her dingy apartment, it's florescent light blinking her a welcome. It was then she could cry.

* * *

This really is strange to write, you know. R&R. 

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
